The New Teacher
by burningtorrent
Summary: Uryuu Ishida is starting school again after the Summer holidays. He checks his timetable, only to see that he has the new teacher that everybody is gossiping about for science. Szayel x Uryuu, A/U, Yaoi later on, Rating will go up as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first fanfiction on here! (Yaaaay!) In this fanfic, Szayel is 22, and Uryuu is 16. Let's go!

School has started again after six weeks. Six weeks of pure luxury. I'm much too smart for public school anyway, so why my father won't pay for private tuition, I don't know.

Approaching my classroom, I hear a distinct cry of;

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" From behind the door. Followed by the sound of chairs/desks toppling over. I sigh, this is going to be a long year.

I open the door only to see, you guessed it, Ichigo being glomped by Keigo with Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mizuro looking extremely embarrassed.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Ichigo shouts. Giggles can be heard from all over the classroom.

"I see you haven't changed…" I say to Keigo.

We all join forces and pull Keigo off of Ichigo.

"Where are Renji and Rukia?" I ask to whoever answers.

"Oh yeah, they're not coming in today, they decided to skip for whatever reason." Ichigo informs me.

They all look at each other and in unison say;

"LOVEBIRDS!"

I just stand there and mutter to myself saying stuff about jumping to conclusions. Those two always get into awkward situations anyway, surely they know THAT much about their friends.

The bell rings, signalling the start of classes.

We all sit down as Miss Ochi walks in.

"Welcome back students! Here I have your timetables for this school year. I will call out your names when you need to come and get your timetable. OK then, we'll start with Tatsuki Arisawa…"

She continued to call out names, just as everyone else was doing, I got up and received my timetable.

I check to see what lessons I have today:

English – With Mr Ukitake (I've had him before, he's actually a really good teacher.)

Mathematics – With Mr Kuchiki (Hey, that's Rukia's brother, that's kind of cool I guess.)

Textiles – With Miss Matsumoto (I've never had her before, but I've heard that she's a nice person.)

Science – With Mr Granz (I've never heard of him before…)

As soon as I finished reading that, I heard a bunch of girls gossiping behind me.

"Oh my God! You have Mr Granz?! I heard That he's really hot!"

Well, this was clearly a very valuable piece of information…

The bell rang again, signalling that it was the start of today's lessons.

Something in my gut told me that something was going to go horribly wrong today…

AN: Sorry it's so short, but my computer is literally dying. I promise the next parts will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat through Maths and English, nothing particularly interesting happened though. Except for the fact that I met Rukia's brother in Maths. He shows literally NO emotion whatsoever. SERIOUSLY. NO EMOTION.

At lunch, I sat with Ichigo and the others on the roof. This was when something of interest actually happned. I saw Mr Grantz.

The only reason I knew it was him was because some girls near us were saying things along the lines of:

"Oh My God! Mr Grantz!"

When I heard them say this, I looked over the sides of the roof to see a man with long pink hair. (Yes, pink.) Well, at least I knew what to expect… Right?

My next lesson was pretty uneventful also. Well, except for the fact that the teacher would not stop talking. She kept on talking throughout the lesson while I was trying to concentrate. Everybody else was in the same vote. Except for someone else in the class who was conversing with her. As much as I love Textiles, if all the lessons are like this, it will be my most dreaded lesson of the week. (Along with Games.)

It was time to go to my last lesson. Science, with Mr Grantz. Well, it wasn't Mr Mayuri. What could possibly go wrong?

As it turned out, Chad was in my class this time, something which I was extremely happy about. I was happy that I actually had someone in my classes which I knew. But, something was bothering me. The feeling I had about something going wrong had been getting gradually stronger throughout the day. I thought probably nothing was wrong, but it still bugged me.

We were let into the class as soon as the bell rang. I sat at the back with Chad, and everyone else went to go sit with their friends. However, as soon as we sat down, Mr Grantz spoke.

"I understand that everyone wants to sit with their friends, but I have a seating plan worked out."

Fantastic... I wasn't really paying attention, until he said my name.

"OK, in the front middle, we'll have Uryuu Ishida, and Sado Yasutora." Me and Chad were surprised to be seated together.

We picked up our bags, and moved to the front middle table. Right in front of the teacher's desk.

When we had all moved to our designated places, the lesson finally started.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about sound and acoustics…"

I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. I don't know why, but today, I couldn't concentrate. Then again, ever since lunch I hadn't really been able to. It was just that now it was more noticeable than before. I must have eaten something bad.

I guess I was just going to have to cope with it.

Before I knew it, the classroom around me was filled with voices. The voices sounded slightly disorientated though. I looked around and saw that everyone was talking. Must just be me.

I noticed that a red book had been placed on my table, and there was some writing on the board:

Science

Mr Granz

Room 75

Monday, Thursday, Friday

I wrote it down, and I noticed that my handwriting seemed wobbly. I was starting to feel dizzy.

I raised my hand and said:

"Sir, please may I go to the nurse's office?"

"What for Uryuu?" He asked.

"I feel really dizzy."

"Alright, need any help getting there?"

"No, I should be fine."

I got up and headed for the door, my whole body felt heavy. I didn't help that the nurse's office was quite far away from here.

I was a step away from the door when I lost consciousness…

When I woke up, I was in my bedroom, it was dark outside. I checked my clock, only to find it read 5:30AM. I saw a note on my bedside cabinet.

_Hey, Uryuu, I heard you fainted in class today. I wonder what could have caused that. Anyway, I need you to meet me at 6 in the morning at the park, I'll explain why when you get there._

_~Ichigo._

Looking at the handwriting, I knew that Ichigo had indeed written this letter. The question now was why did he want to meet me? At the park no less. Normally we'd meet at Urahara's shop or one of our houses if we were to have a meeting. I thought nothing of it, and got dressed in my school clothes and set off at around ten to six.

Arriving at the park, I realised I was a few minutes early, as expected, nobody was waiting for me.

I saw a head of orange hair walking up towards the park.

"Hey Ichigo, why do you need me to talk to you?"

He was standing directly in front of me. He looked at me with pity and regret.

"FUCKING RUN ISHIDA!" .Fuck?

I felt a strong hand grab me from behind and something being injected into my neck.

As my vision started to fade, I saw Ichigo run towards me and the voice of the person behind me say:

"You're mine now, Uryuu Ishida."

It was that god damn teacher.

Mr Granz.

AN: Well, that's done for now. Next time, we'll be finding out more about why Ichigo met up with Uryuu, and where Szayel takes Uryuu. So, for now: Ciao!


End file.
